


Cookie

by superatomic



Series: Coldatom Month 2019 [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superatomic/pseuds/superatomic
Summary: Prompt: Role reversal/Gender swap





	Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a snapshot. More like a drabble than a fic.

“What's eating you, Girl Scout?”

The smooth voice had Leona’s shoulders slumping ever so slightly as she carefully set the piece of her suit she was working on down, and turned to look at the intruder. Rachel Palmer. The source of her current displeasure. Casually leaning against the doorframe as if nothing were amiss.

“Nothing.” The lie slipped past her lips easily, but it's aftertaste was like ash on her tongue.

“Hmm,” Rachel's eyes narrowed, a thoughtful pout on her lips before she declared, “not buying it. What's the problem?”

If her hair hadn't been tied back already, Leona would have pulled at it in frustration. The best messy buns always seemed to come from vexing thoughts. _Oh to heck with it._ Lifting her chin slightly in defiance, the engineer stared up at the criminal. “You’re my problem.”

That got Rae’s attention. Impeccable dark eyebrows arched and she stalked into the room, “explain.”

“Mikaela told me.” Now she’d started, Lee very much regretted her previous to hell with it attitude. Confrontations were not her forte.

“Told you..?” Rachel left the question hanging, unfinished, as her brain quickly worked to fill in the blanks and answer herself.

“You were going to leave me there.” Leona’s fingers sought out the closest part of her suit, subconsciously reaching for the strength and safety it provided. “You gave me Atom, and then you told Mik to go with you. Without me.”

“Mik’s-- You're an incredibly intelligent and capable woman with a supersuit you built yourself. I thought you'd handle getting out alone better than she would.”

“I was unconscious!” Lee shot back, getting to her feet and moving around to the other side of the work bench. Putting a physical barrier between them lest she lose her temper and lash out.

“Cookie…”

“No.” Leona held up both her hands at the nickname, now she’d started this no term of endearment would stop her. “You don't get to call me that right now.”

“Fine. _Leona_ , I believed you would be able to get out of there by yourself once you woke.” Rachel's hands crossed over her chest. “Mik was my priority, always had been. I felt, _at the time_ , that trying to carry you out as well as getting her out would be a tactical error. I see now I was wrong. So, I apologise.”

Leona’s lower lip was caught under her teeth as she listened to the explanation and the apology. She probably could stay mad, push Rachel away and brood over things. But that wasn't her style. “Okay.” Risking a glance at the taller woman, she nodded. “Apology accepted.”

“Good,” Rae’s smile turned predatory in a heartbeat, “now that's cleared up, I made the mistake of putting eating and you in the same sentence, and it's all I can think about.”

“Rachel!” A full body shiver accompanied the shocked knee jerk response, and Lee burned scarlet for a moment. “Just-- ah, five minutes, let me put this away.”

“See you in five, Cookie.” Rae purred, exiting the lab with an exaggerated sway to her hips.


End file.
